1. Field
One or more embodiments described herein relate to an optoelectronic device.
2. Description of the Related Art
An optoelectronic device has been developed to generate images using pixels equipped with organic electroluminescence light-emitting diodes (OLEDs). In such a device, the driving transistor in each pixel controls the amount of current supplied to the OLED. This amount of current is based on gray scale voltage. A full-color image is displayed by controlling the intensity of the current supplied to the OLEDs for respective colors.
The driving transistors have threshold voltages that are irregular. This irregularity causes the luminance of light emitted from the pixels to vary for the same gray scale voltages. As a result, the performance of the optoelectronic device is adversely affected.